


Sacrificing For The One That You Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fix When Broke Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Butts, Children, Civil Unions, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crying, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Drugs, Early Mornings, Ejaculate/Ejaculation, Electrocution, Erotic, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Fear, Flashbacks, Flogging, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Gen, Genital Torture, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hypnotism, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Memories, Men Crying, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Premature Ejaculation, Prison, Prison Sex, Promises, Public Nudity, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Repressed Memories, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Separation Anxiety, Serious Injuries, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Spanking, Stripping, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tears, Temporary Amnesia, Therapy, Touching, Trust, Violence, Voice Recover/Voice Recovering, Workplace, Workplace Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is kidnapped, & Danny is losing it?, What is he gonna do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fix When Broke Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630918
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Part A:

*Summary: Steve is kidnapped, & Danny is losing it?, What is he gonna do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

“Please tell me that we have something, Anything ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams pleaded to his team, & ohana, as he entered the bullpen. His partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, has been missing for twelve days. He was going nuts, & doesn’t know what to do, as he waits for news.

“Sorry, Danny, I haven’t found anything concrete on any of the players, Also, Whoever took Steve, They are pros, They left no trace”, Sgt. Quinn Liu said, as she was frustrated, cause she didn’t have the results, like she always do. She owed Steve a lot, & she intends on paying him back. He gave her a family, & she would always be grateful.

Officer Junior Reigns reported this to the team, & said this, “I called some favors, & I think they have some leads, But, It’s not from Steve’s personal past or the Navy, I think they want payback, Cause he stopped their last shipment”. Everyone was surprised to hear that news.

Officer Adam Noshimuri said with a sigh, “I hate this, I know that you all hate it, But, I got some old contacts from my old life, I will lean on them, & lean hard”. The Blond didn’t like the idea, but they had no choice”, He choked out, “Do it, Do it fast, We have little time”. Adam left HQ, & went to his task, Hoping to have results.

Officer Tani Rey was livid tear someone would do this to her ohana, She owed the hunky brunette a lot, just like Quinn. The Ex-Lifeguard said to them, “I would monitor the comms, & video chatter”. Danny thanked her profusely. He felt nauseous, & quickly left the room.

Captain Lou Grover followed him out, & found him outside crying his heart out, & the big man offered him comfort, as a response. “Let it out, Man, Just let it out l”, as he was rubbing his back. “I miss him so much, Lou, It’s killing me”. “We are gonna find him, You are doing everything that you can, cause you are sacrificing for the one that you love”, He hugged the shorter man, & they stayed like that for awhile.


	2. Chapter One: (1): Part B:

Meanwhile, Steve woke up in his prison, He was shaking from the cold, & fear, but also from his nudity. The Former Seal couldn’t remember what happened to lead up to him being captured, & that scared him a lot.

The one thing though that he remembered, The clearest thing in his mind. It was his love for his Danno, It always got him through the toughest situations. He knew that it would this time, He was so sure of it, He would stake his life on it, Just so Danny would never suffer any pain in his life.

He suddenly experienced the last pleasant memory that he shared with his lover.

_< Flashback>:_

_They just had a great round of morning sex, & no where to go on that particular day, The Dark-Haired Man had a surprise gift for his beloved blond, who stole his heart 10 years ago._

_“I know that there is no law yet for same-sex marriage, & we can’t get married yet, but I want you to have something to symbolize my love, & commitment to you”, Steve says, as he reached into his bedside draw, & pulled a box out, shut the drawer, & handed it to the shorter man._

_“Your Dog Tags !”, Danny exclaimed in shock, as he opened it, & took out the tags to look at it. He knew how much they meant to his man, & choked back on the threatening emotion, as he looked at the generous gift. The Loudmouth Detective knew that he struck gold, when the brunette came into his life._

_“I love them, Babe, Thank you, I don’t need a ring or anything else, Once we have the time, I will give you the ceremony of your dreams. That I promise you”, Steve loved the sound of that idea. The Former Seal can’t wait to start his new future with Danny, & spend the rest of his life with him._

_“I can’t wait for that to happen, Danno, Just like you, I don’t need much, You gave me the gift of yourself, & your wonderful children, whom I love as my own, I **_am_** a very happy man”, He said this, as he smiled at his lover._

_“There is something that I could give you now”, Danny said with a smirk, & then he straddled him. They proceed round two of their glorious morning, before they started the day right, & officially._

_< End of Flashback>_

Steve lets a single tear trickle down his face, He said softly to himself, “I love you, Danno”. He composed himself, & the door of the cell opened, The _**Five-O Commander**_ resigned to his new fate.

His captor, Lina Dominguez, came in, & leered at him, like he was a peace of beef, Sonny, One of her goons, who fucked him the day before, was at her side, ready to make a move, in case Steve steps out of line. He brings in a machine, that is used in pleasurable torture.

“Mmmmm, Morning, Commander, How’s my delicious morsel doing ?”, She asked cooing seductively, as she disrobes her robe, & went over to him, while Sonny prepares their “session” for the day.


	3. Chapter Two: (2): Part C:

Danny was not doing any better, He couldn"t eat or sleep, He dreamed of the worst possible things that could happen to his hunky lover, while being held captive. The Shorter Man just wants his lover back, & he would do anything to make that happen. Knowing that he couldn't sleep anymore, He went to make himself some tea, & went outside to sit near the ocean, so he would feel closer to Steve.

Steve couldn't help, but stared at the beautiful criminal in front of him, She was attractive, He had to give her that, slim figured, & big tits. If she was any other woman, He would fall for her easily, & ravish her night, & day. He was human after all. 

“You want me, But you can’t have me, I see you looking at my body, Especially my tits”, The Spicy Criminal said smirking, liking the fact, that he was vulnerable, opened, & exposed to her hungry eyes. She knew she had him by the balls, sorta speak, She will get what she wants, when she wants it. There is no one to stop her.

“I am a man, It’s a reaction, You really don’t do a thing for me, You do have a great pair of tits on you”, Steve said defiantly, trying to showing no fear. He knew what was gonna happen to him, He didn’t want anything happen to his love ones, So, He will protect them, as long as he can. Lina just admire the spunk that he has inside of him.

“Sonny, Put some music on, Set the machine to **_MAX_** , I think he needs to be taught a lesson”, The Goon stuck some adhesive pads to his dick, & testicles. Lina was doing her erotic dance routine, & she was pleasuring herself, The **_Five-O Commander_** gave an involuntary groan as a response.

She knew that she was getting to him, so she kept up the tempo. He was getting hard by the second, & it pleased her every second. She yanked the pads off, which Steve moaned. She fucked him rough, & good, like the previous rape encounters.

She smacks his cock, exclaims, “Yahtzee !”, & continues to do what she was doing. The Latina whispered into his ear, “I am gonna drive you crazy, but first, I want your baby”, as she moves wildly, & pinches her nipples. Steve groaned, as his cock was being oversensitive. Her acting seductive & sultry was getting to him, before he can cum, she had his cock in between her cleavage, stroke it fast, He came all over her.

“I am slow gonna drive you crazy with lust, til you are ready to give up, & beg for your death”, She purred, as she patted his cock. She got up, & put her robe on, not bothering to close it up. She turned to her goon, & said, “You earned a reward for your service, Make him beg like a dog”, She left the room, as Sonny was ready for Steve to suck his cock again.

Danny was trying to have a positive attitude, but it was so hard. He misses his super seal, & he was feeling sad on the outside, as well as on the inside. His children noticed that he was not himself, & he was really sad too. They each said this to him, as a response. 

“Don’t be sad, Danno”, Charlie Williams, His son, told him, The Little Boy bates to see his daddy so upset. He kissed him on the cheek, which brought a smile to the loudmouth detective’s face. Danny always felt great being around his kids, It was the best cure for anything.

“Yeah, If anyone could bring Uncle Steve home, It’s you, Danno”, The Blond Detective smiled, & said, “I appreciate your confidence in me, Monkey”. The Teenager smiled, & said, “It’s not just that, Danno, You have a bond with him, Use it”, Danny realized that she was right, After proper rest, He is gonna resume the search.


End file.
